Calling You Pretty
by Nianko
Summary: Remus has a very strange meeting one day at the library... and what's with calling a man pretty? Oneshot RxOC


This will be planned as a one-shot, but if interested in making it a real story, please tell me. I got this ideia while reading **Hogwarts: A History by Lora-Lai**... very funny story. Anyway this is a Remus x OC, the OC being Julliet Edwards.

**Calling You Pretty**

_Library, Sunday Afternoon, Hogwarts_

Remus Lupin sat quietly in the Hogwarts library as he gently turned the pages of his book, with little interest in what it was about. In fornt of him was a very long essay that was yet to be finish even if he had already spent two hours writing it.

The libary was a lonely place to be on a Sundat afternoon, because most people would have either already finsihed their homework and would be enjoying the final hours of rest before another week or they didn't really cared about their homework and wouldn't waste their precious hours in the dusty libray finishing something they hadn't even started yet.

Remus heard soft steps coming towards him, and with no excuses asked, a girl sat in front of him. Remus looked up alarmed at the girl, recognizing her as a Ravenclaw student from his year.

"Hm..."

The girl looked up and smiled at him, then returning to unpacking her things and started to work on what seemed like a Potions Essay.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I know you. " Remus was now feeling a bit hot in his cheeks and couldn't help to notice how very uneffected the girl was by his words.

"Oh... Julliet Edwards, fifth year, Ravenclaw... nice to meet you. "

"Remus Lupin... anyway... hm... why did you sit here?" Remus felt his cheeks become tomato red, as he bit his own lip. The girl had brown hair that reached her shoulders, and wasn't someone you'd stare at for being so unhumanly attractive. She had a nice and pretty face, but the amin thing about her was her lips that seem to be always smiling, grinning or whatever. Remus couldn't really tell.

"I don't like sitting alone... am I bothering you?" The girl raised her eyebrow, but her eyes were not acussing, simply unstressed by the hole situation.

"No, you're not... "

"Then fine, no need to talk anymore. "

"You sit in my table and don't have _any desire_ of talking to me?" Remus expressed alot of shock and a slight ego harm in his words, that made the girl laugh.

"No not really... but if you want to talk... ok, do you find Sirius Black pretty or handsome?"

"..."

"... so?"

"..."

"Just a question really..."

"..."

"Don't do that, it's rude...staring I mean. "

"That's a very stupid question. "

"Is not. "

"Is too. "

"Not. "

"Is. "

"Not. "

"This is pathetic, I don't even know you!" Remus snapped out of the conversation feeling a bit stupid. Well, really stupid, since he was having a childish discussion with a stranger. Maybe Sirius and James were getting to him...

"Yes you do. "

"No I don't... I have no ideia who you are. "

"You know my name... what's my name?"

"Julliet... ah... Edwards...?" Remus remebered her very foward introduction with difficulty, as he said the name that popped up in his mind.

"Right... already told you what year I'm in and what's my house... in conclusion, you know me. "

"That's not the point... It's a stupid question, I don't know you and even if I did, I wouldn't answer. "

"_Sisssssy_..." The girl muttured under her breath, in a singing voice.

"Excuse me?" Remus felt scandalized by this girl. The nerve!

"I asked you a simple question... is Sirius Black handsome or pretty?"

"Is there any diffrence?"

"Of course there is, or I wouldn't have asked. Duh. "

"Well... I suppose his handsome if you must chosse... but I don't mind that in any way... that might be easy to..."

"Misunderstand... you mean that in a very un-homossexual way, right?"

"..."

"Right?"

"..."

"My mum told me it's not nice not to answer people when they ask you a question. "

"Right..."Remus spoke slowly and looked at the exit ways. Maybe he could make a run for it, since this girl was clearly mental.

"The diffrence you see is that being called pretty and being called hansome has very diffrent effects on a guy. "

"..."

"You're pretty by the way. "

"Am not..." Remus couldn't help himself from aying it, and saw that he had just proved her right, the evidence being clear as she had a very high and mighty look on her face.

"You so are... look at this pretty rose cheeks and this cute little...eyebrows. " The girl's face twitched a little as she said this words, but a look of satisfaction came as she watched Remus reaction.

"I am not pretty..."

"Yep, you are."

"Calling a man pretty is so...ugh."

"Girlish?"

"Yes..." Remus muttured darkly.

The girl laughed and quietly started packing her things. She kept a small smile on her lips as she got up, and walked right next to Remus. She lowered herself slightly and muttured by his ear.

"You're very pretty, Lupin."

**End**

So what did you think? It's not really funny, it's just... weird I guess lol.

Please revieeeeeew 'smiles'


End file.
